


Trauma

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gore, Hyde has PTSD, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, hyde needs a hug, mention of rape, traumata, utterson is the emotional support lawyer, very graphic nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Hyde often has nightmares of the night he was assaulted, but this time, the nightmare gets WAY too realistic.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Trauma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



> tw: rape, gore and self-harm.

“ _Edward? Edward!_ Edward, wake up!”

“NO!!!”, Hyde screamed, as he woke up. “NO!!! NO, NO!!!”

He was in panic and it became worse, when someone grabbed his wrists and held them fast.

“Edward, calm down! Calm down-”

“LET GO!!! LET GO OFF ME!!”, he screamed in mortal fear and thrashed around, trying to tear his hands away.

“Edward! Hold still! Open your eyes! Look at me!!!”

Hyde's green eyes flew open. At first his sight was blurred by tears and he was blinded by the light of a petrol lamb.

Then his blurry vision cleared and he recognised the black-haired, blue-eyed man holding his hands in a vice-like grip.

“Gabriel?”

Utterson nodded. “Yes, it's me. Please, calm down. Take deep breaths-”

“Let go of my hands!”, Hyde sobbed. “Let go! Please let go!”

“Promise me not to hurt yourself first. No scratching your arms”, the lawyer requested.

The young brunette hesitated, but then he promised.

Now the older man finally let go.

Hyde sank back onto the pillows and tried to calm down and breathe.

But the only thing it lead to was that he began to cry and wail relentlessly like a death fairy.

He couldn't breath, he was scared, he wanted to scratch his arms bloody to make sure that the nightmare was over, no, he wanted to peel his skin off, so he could stop feeling so-

“Edward, look at me”, Utterson murmured gently, catching his attention.

Ever so carefully, the older man entwined their fingers.

Hyde took one of the other's hands and guided it to his chest. Somehow it managed to calm his breathing a little, albeit piece by piece.

He concentrated on his lawyer's melodic voice whispering words of comfort and love.

“My dear Edward, my love, my dark angel, my little mischief-maker, please, calm down, you're hyperventilating, take deep breaths, inhale, exhale, everything is fine, I'm here, no one is hurting you, it was only a dream, just a horrific dream, whatever you saw, it's not real, you're safe, I'm protecting you, there is nothing to fear, don't be afraid-”

The brunette's shaky wails and sobs turned to quiet whimpers and he felt his body slowly relax under the other's gentle rubs.

“Oh, Edward”, Utterson whispered sadly, “That was quite a nasty nightmare you were having there, wasn't it?”

“Mh … mhm.”

“Will you tell me what it was about?”

At this he burst into tears again.

It took a whole hour for him to calm down enough to speak.

“I … I dreamed of … I dreamed of _it_.”

The lawyer's eyes widened. “The assault?”

“Y-yes … but this time I … I was _awake_.”

“ … Oh Heavens!”

“But … but … I was completely helpless … I couldn't defend myself, as he … he threw me against the wall and pinned me against it with his weight … grabbed my wrists … ripped my garments off … o-oh god, oh god!”

“Edward, don't push yourself, if it's too much!”, Utterson warned, but Hyde hardly registered it. Too vivid were the images, the sensations from his nightmare.

“I begged him to stop, b-but h-he didn't, h-his hands were all o-over my body – i-it was so real, Gabriel!”

“Edward, stop.”

But for some horrible reason Hyde couldn't stop. His voice grew higher with every word.

“I-I could feel how he … it was so painful, how he – how he defiled every inch of me-”

“Stop!”, Utterson ordered sternly. “Don't continue. You're only hurting yourself.”

It was only now that the words got through to him.

Sort of.

The brunette still felt like he wasn't here, but like he was back there in that dirty alley, being-

A sudden wave of nausea, worse than during the transformations, washed over him.

“I feel sick”, he choked.

The taller man just about managed to fetch a bowl in time, before the smaller could puke onto the floor.

It seemed like ages until it stopped.

Utterson left for a bit to fetch him some tea for his throat.

Hyde used the opportunity to dig his long, sharp fingernails into his arms and drag them down.

He could feel the blood flow out of the open wounds, the sharp but sweet pain, the bits of skin under his nails-

“Edward! What did I say about the scratching!!!”

Utterson put the tea set onto the next night stand and darted over to him.

When he pried the brunette's hands away from his bleeding arms, the smaller man began to thrash around again.

“Let go! Let go, I said! You said you would-”

“Well, _you_ said you wouldn't scratch!”, the lawyer snapped. “Stop it! How many times do I have to tell you-”

“But I must!”, Hyde croaked. “I must, I must, I must! _He_ is all over me! His disgusting touch is still there! It'll never leave!”

“Edward, listen to me-”

“It lingers there, I can't get it off, no matter how hard I try! I want to rip my skin off and pour vitriol over my flesh, until his disgusting touch is gone and I can finally forget!”

“Shhh …”, Utterson cooed, “Edward, you have to accept that hurting yourself won't make the feeling go away permanently either.”

“But just for a little while it does!”

“Do you want it to be just a little while?”, the lawyer questioned.

Hyde shook his head and sniffed. “No …”

The black-haired man sighed and pulled him up into a gentle hug.

The tenderness and warmth of the gesture, the calm and steady beat of Utterson's heart, the reassuring caresses on his head and back … all of this made Hyde burst into tears again and he bawled into the other's chest.

When he finally ran out of tears, he looked up to his comforter with a watery smile.

“Thank you”, he breathed.

Utterson smiled back. “Don't mention it. Hey, how about I fix you a nice herbal bath? Perhaps that will help you for the time being? We won't get any sleep tonight anyway.”

The younger man laughed hoarsely.

Then an idea struck him.

“Only, if you join me. Please, Gabriel. Your bathtub is too big for just me. I need you to hold me way too tight, to kiss the breath out of me and to tell me that you love me, again and again. That's all I ask of you”, he rasped.

The lawyer blushed a little, but chuckled.

“Your wish be my command, my dark angel.”

Oh, how he _loved_ that nickname.


End file.
